Printers typically provide some feedback if an “error” occurs during print processing. In some situations, for example, a print job that may result with no pages printed or outputted is considered an error regardless of whether the output is a result of a rendering error or is because the print file itself contains no instructions which would result in any meaningful rendered output—e.g., “ink on paper.” A way to detect empty print files is desirable, for it may provide more meaningful feedbacks to users, as well as in some situations provide paper savings, for example, eliminate printing of blank separator or trailing pages.